The Revenge
Preparations (PoD-March 1922) When the US went to war over Venezuela in 1895 they didn't expect their flame of democracy and liberty to ever be extinguished, however history took a grim turn. The Royal Navy smashed the US fleet in a series of battles over the Altantic and the Pacific, aborting US expansionist desires in those oceans. The US tried to invade Canada, however it's army was terribly outdated and underprepared, resulting in the British not only repelling the attack but crossing the border into New England, threatening Boston when the US sued for peace in July 1896. US politics were thron apart and it's old rivalry with their ex-colonial masters and ex-greatest trade partner resurged. A weakened US tried to expand again by attacking the Spanish colonies in the Caribbean in 1901, however with it's navy in tatters the Spanish managed to repel the attack and actually land in several places before a peace treaty was brokered by the UK. Spain negotiated with Mexico and it attacked the US border in the final month of the war, being awarded with the Gila region in the peace treaty. In that war the future president Theodore Roosevelt was captured in Santiago de Cuba. He won the 1906 elections on the basis of enforcing the Monroe Doctrine while in the midst of the Venezuelan debt crisis of 1906. Further European meddling in American countries such as the French annexation of Counani, the British purchase of the land in Panama to build a canal (which was finished in 1919) or the Germans entering the Caribbean after a purchase from the Spanish. WW1 was averted in 1914 and wouldn't happen ITTL. The next US elections were won by a series of jingoist politicians riding on monopolies for power and increasing the size of the armed forces in a second manifest destiny to expel the Europeans from the Americas. The US took a radical-conservative turn, with organisations such as the KKK achieving a certain degree of control in the nation, tightening the racial rupture the country was experiencing at the time. Protestantism was accepted as the only religion of the country and progroms and persecutions of catholics started. The power of the states themselves were reduced and Washington D.C. took control of the whole country under the figure of the president. The congress was clausured after a declaration of high treason issued by president Frederick John Lincoln (non-OTL name) in June 1920. The rest of the world, which has been liberalising and growing more democratic (even if many European powers were still fairly authoritarian) looked at the US with fear and distaste. Lincoln eventually changed the constitution in such a way that elections were no longer needed for a nother mandate, stablishing himself as dictator of the US. He began to claim the expulsion of European powers from the Americas and putting diplomatic pressure on European powers to abandon the continent. He geared the US for a decisive conflict for the liberty of the Americas, which started in 1922. For Monroe (April-August 1922) The US launched Operation Liberty in April 17th 1922 the US Navy started a landing in the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia, and the port was captured within the day along with some Royal Navy ships. US forces also crossed the border with Canada at different locations. The main attack was launched north to the Saint Lawrence valley with cover atttacks into New Brunswick and Ontario. Canadian forces hadn't been idle and mounted defences on the river, allowing them to hold Montreal, Quebec City and Toronto against constant American assaults. The US mobilised 600.000 troops to invade Canada while keeping a reserve of 2 million troops to ensure government control across the country and re-distribute them to the Caribbean front. US forces attacked into the Prairies capturing Winnipeg and cutting the Trans-Canada railway. Vancouver was captured in the early weeks of the war followed by a landing in Victoria, which secured the island for the US. The initial attack left western Canada in an untenable position. The US didn't limit itself to Canada and launched a naval invasion of the island of Bermuda in April 26th to secure a forward base in the Atlantic in order to raid foreign trade and defend the east coast. This was followed by a naval assault of the Bahamas. The US didn't stop there and also declared war to Spain, launching naval landings in the towns of Habana and Santiago de Cuba. The Spanish had an army of 80,000 professional soldiers in the island which allowed them to contain American beaches but were unable to repel them. US forces landed at different spots of the island through the summer, further reducing the cappability of the Spanish to receive supplies or launch concentrated attacks on beacheads. US forces then conquered Jamaica and landed in Puerto Rico in August. By that time the US had attacked German, French and Dutch outposts. These nations, along with Spain and Britain, formed the "Alliance of the five nations". Spain summoned it's alliance with Mexico and it launched an attack into the US which was repelled and thrown back across the Gila and Rio Grande river with the Americans eventually cutting off Baja California from the rest of Mexico. Hurricane of steel (September-December 1922) The last months of the summer and those of the autumn mark the Hurricane Season in the Caribbean, a time in which it is dangerous for a fleet or a ship to sail the sea as hurricanos can be formed out of nothing and in a matter of days. Still, that didn't block the progress of the War of Liberation (that's how it was called in the US at the time). The US kept pushing into southern Canada, capturing the whole coast of British Columbia along with the island of Haida Gwaii. The Prairies fell to American occupation aswell as the Canadian rockies (at least the parts the US deemed worth conquering for now). Manitoba and western Ontario were occupied aswell. American forces crossed from Sault Saint Marie into central Ontario but the area was mostly void of human presence. Toronto was besieged from September 17th to November 3rd when the local Anglo-Canadian forces surrendered. The US deployed another 300.000 troops to Canada to reinforce the Saint Lawrence front. Fortifications in Montréal and Quebec resisted American attacks during months, but the Americans crossed a frozen Saint Lawrence in the final weeks of November. The Americans granted the Quebecois a high degree of autonomy promising them independence, causing many in the territory to switch sides and disrupt Allied supplies. The rest of New Brunswick fell in American hands except the town of Moncton, while the Royal Navy managed to recapture Halifax from the Americans. The Americans prepared their artillery and best soldiers to launch an attack in Moncton.